


Tending The Flames

by IsobelSionisFalcone



Series: Juno's Lucius [2]
Category: Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 09:59:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15727116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsobelSionisFalcone/pseuds/IsobelSionisFalcone
Summary: Lucius and Juno the Courier spend their first night together after marrying.





	Tending The Flames

**Author's Note:**

> Finally published this sequel and now I've gone and made a series out of it because this is by no means the end. Lucius needs more love and I'm only too happy to provide.

Door locked, curtains drawn, candles burning on the bedside table. They kiss deeply, hands winding through locks of hair and exploring silky, scarred skin. They're meant to be together, Lucius is positive. She nips his lip softly, earning a gentle moan as he curls an arm around her waist and manoeuvres his wife beneath him. This is the first time they have fully undressed in each other's presence, flickering flames making them glow orange in the absence of all other light. The pair take the time to touch, to caress, to familiarise themselves with the other's body, truly alone together at last.

Juno cups his cheek and pulls him back for another hot kiss, her other hand trailing down his shoulder. She can already feel his length swelling against her thigh and she moans, thoroughly aroused as he dips his head to suck a bruise beneath her ear. Her nails leave marks in his skin as he palms her breast, licking and nipping a trail down her neck, savouring the acrid taste of Mojave dust and old world floral soap.

"I love you," she whispers and Lucius leaves a particularly large blooming mark over her collarbone, making her gasp.

Planting softer, chaste kisses in a long line to her nipple, he closes his mouth around the firm nub, circling his tongue and rising with her as her back arches. This is the most at ease Lucius has ever felt, despite the growing ache in his groin and his thundering heart. Juno's fingertips descend the length of his spine and he moans in response, her touch lighting fires within him. It's too hot to lie beneath the bedclothes, but their passion burns them from the inside out, anyway. There's no possibility of catching a chill, that much is certain.

Lucius switches his attention to her other nipple, sucking and catching the tightening tip between his teeth. That brings forth a long sigh of bliss as one of his hands slides between her legs. He finds her clit, Juno's gasps and cries guiding his ministrations, and works yet another mark on the side of her breast. She may be her own woman, but she still belongs to him. They're tied by an insatiable urge to hold, to be held, and to love like no other has before them.

Juno strikes fear into the young footpads, even though she's clearly female, but she admires courage, respects those who can look her in the face despite her reputation for breaking eye sockets. Lucius is unafraid of her strength in his pleasure, rising to his knees and grasping her legs, pulling them over his shoulders. Her hands claw at the sheets, attempting to find purchase as he drags her hips to his mouth. With his wife now precariously balancing on her shoulders, wide-eyed and thoroughly aroused, Lucius' eyes are deep and full of lust, boring into her own and making her gut coil with a twinge of excitement. He holds her gaze for a few moments and they are equally spellbound by each other, knowing they are lucky to have this opportunity. The a Mojave is a cruel and unforgiving place; either could be dead in a heartbeat and they're determined to make the most of any time they have.

Lucius takes a long, slow lick, feeling her legs tense and watching her head fall back. She looks beautiful like this, fingers curling as her chest flushes and heaves. He sucks her clit into his mouth and Juno cries out softly, hips rolling as he delivers several gentle nips. She's already breathless, but Lucius is nowhere near finished with her yet. His tongue dips into her opening and, through her curses, he extends a finger from where he grips her thigh to her bud and rubs hard, unrelenting circles.

Juno can't believe how quickly her climax is mounting, his lips moving to suck and nibble her folds before delving back to her slick entrance. She cries out, writhing on his shoulders, hips bucking to the rhythm of his tongue. His name spills from her lips in desperate pleas, broken whines accompanying constant begging for him not to stop, to take her to that glorious peak that she's missed since Caesar has been sending her to every corner of the Mojave to ensure complete control. Neither have had the time until now to truly enjoy each other and Lucius is keen to appreciate it to the best of his ability.

Once again, he trails his tongue along the length of sex, circles her clit with the dextrous muscle to make her keen, then bites down with enough force to leave her shaking. His finger attends to her bud shortly after, tongue lapping Juno's arousal and he can feel her thighs clenching and trembling, her voice barely more than a high-pitched whisper. He doesn't have to continue for much longer before her toes curl sharply, nails scratching at the bedding as her back arches beautifully. Juno's climax wracks her body right through to her bones, deep pleasure seared into her heart and mind as she repeats his name three, four, then five times.

Lucius lowers her back down onto the bed, the sheets cold in comparison to her burning skin, and she stills for a moment to catch her breath. The air seems heavier, especially with her mind fogged in a wonderful, post-orgasmic haze. Her husband palms along her thighs in wide, sweeping strokes, igniting the flame once more, despite her only having partially recovered from her first climax of the night. His touch is just firm enough to stave off any twitches as his thumbs pass over her hips, achingly close to where she's tingling. 

"Lucius, please..." she utters, staring into those wonderfully blue eyes that hold far more passion than he outwardly displays.

He leans over his wife, slipping an arm around her and pulling her further up the bed. With her head now resting against the pillows, Juno is certain she married well. The strength in his broad shoulders is channelled into something far more tender as Lucius claims another kiss, unyielding in his affections, tongue seeking hers as one of his hands roots firmly in her hair.

"Beautiful..." he murmurs, trailing kisses across her jaw and down the side of her neck.

Juno runs her delicate hands down his shoulders, muscles tensing beneath her fingers, before she strokes downward. She maps the jagged scars that criss-cross his back as Lucius takes to working another mark on her collarbone. He knows some of the recruits talk of 'trying her out'. The fresh bruises will serve as a mark of ownership. If any of them should dare think about harming a single hair on Juno's head, he'll have them strung up on a cross before they can blink. After all, woman or no, the wives of officers demand more respect than the slaves. She's no different, but for the fact that she commands even more respect than that, as Caesar is fond of allocating tasks to her; a privilege that many do not see. 

Small, nimble fingers slide over his hips and he involuntary lifts them, the odd, ticklish sort of sensation making him twitch. Juno takes the opportunity to slip a hand beneath him and grasp his hard, aching length. Lucius is a patient man, trained in the art of war and the planning of it, but his resolve is melting as she cups his balls and rolls them between her fingers. He moans against her neck, ceasing his attentions to her skin to take pleasure from Juno rubbing his cock. Her hand makes steady up and downward pumps and he begins to rock his hips in time, groin tightening as the outside world seems to disappear.

The Courier lifts her head to nip his earlobe and he intakes breath sharply. She guides the impossibly warm head of his length to her opening, hoping to spur him on. She's slick, ready for him and already imagining him stretching and filling her. It's a sensation she needs realised and soon, before she loses the ability to think clearly.

Lucius gives in to his temptation, something that is oddly out of character considering his role in the Legion, but Juno is deserving of the most hidden parts of himself. Gripping the headboard with one hand, feeling the carved, curling patterns beneath his thumb, the head of the Praetorian Guard eases his hips against hers. He stills to allow her a little time to accommodate the head and, when she relaxes around him, he pushes a little deeper.

Juno can't say she's ever assumed him to be a rough sort of man. He's too calm, too calculated to want to waste energy on a quick, loveless rut over the kitchen table. Even so, he's holding back to such an extent that his jaw is tight, neck glistening with moisture in the candlelight. She lets him go as slow as he wants. Yes, she's grateful for the time to adjust (he's rather big), but she understands that Lucius probably hasn't been intimate with anyone for quite a while. His responsibilities ensure he has little free time and he doesn't take slaves. He's never felt the need, never been truly certain about what he wants from a woman, until he met Juno.

When he's fully seated within her, a long sigh of bliss falls from his lips and she kisses him softly. The Courier rolls her hips to encourage Lucius and after a gentle moan rises from his throat, he begins to pull his pelvis back. He rocks forward again and Juno's head falls back against the pillows. She can feel every inch of his thick, hard cock as he moves slowly, her own body rolling up to meet his thrusts.

Once Lucius sees his wife is comfortable, his movements become deeper, thighs tightening every time he pushes forward and lustful groans fill the heavy air. She curls her legs around his waist and uses it as leverage, pulling him deeper, every nerve in her body set alight with glorious pleasure. Through the bliss that clouds her head like a hit of Jet, she can hear him panting and knows he feels the same way; like he's been given new life after spending so long in the dark.

The Courier reaches down to rub her clit, but Lucius knocks her hand away with his free one, determined to give her the same ultimate pleasure he feels. With a few well placed thrusts and firm pressure on her bud, he makes her come once again and she gives a long, keening cry, her nails, digging into his biceps. Even then, she notes the sturdy muscle beneath her hands. This time, Lucius groans with her, the utterly maddening sensation of her walls clenching and fluttering around him driving him closer to his peak.

Juno's brows knit together and her eyes are screwed shut as she shakes with overstimulation. Lucius slows a little, allowing her to recover whilst desperately attempting to delay his end. As he moves with her, he stares at the headboard in front of him. Juno relaxes into his thrusts again and he distracts himself by following the carved patterns with his eyes, then with the pad of his thumb. He thinks about how she had the damn thing on the floor as she took a chisel and knife to the wood, sculpting tasteful, old-world curves. His hips are stuttering, he's losing his rhythm as he draws ever closer, but he won't climax without giving Juno another one. She's already gritting her teeth, moans turning into gasps and he knows if he can just last a little longer, they'll reach the height of their bliss together, as it should be.

"Lucius, Lucius, please!" Juno begs, no longer able to form full, coherent sentences. She only remembers what it means to want, to need, to love another so deeply that she can forget herself in moments like these and enjoy it for what it really is.

Her final orgasm creeps up on her, starting like an itch at the base of her spine and, when Lucius goes completely rigid and his mouth hangs open, eyes closed as he spills his hot seed into her, Juno's head rolls back on her shoulders. He gives a few more forceful snaps of his pelvis as the heat within them both comes to a peak and bursts like a bubble, filling them with a delicious sense of completion and satisfaction.

Pulling out and rolling onto his back so as not to crush her, Lucius takes his place on the bed by her side. A lingering silence follows in which they do nothing but breathe. The air is thick with the heavy musk of their coupling and Lucius notices a slight smoky taste to it, now that one of the candles has just died out. It's a cruel thing that this beautiful bliss will no doubt be buried under the weight of their various responsibilities. There is nothing more painful than having to forgo this intense passion for the sake of his papers.

Still, he can think about that come morning. Now, he wants to enjoy Juno's presence, have her feel safe in his embrace from Deathclaws and Legion recruits alike, so he turns onto his side, gathers her limp body in his strong arms and kisses the top of her head.

"Sleep," he advises. Juno settles in his hold and gives a thoroughly contented sigh, feeling a warmth and comfort that she hasn't felt for years. She'd forgotten just how soothing another body in the bed can be, when it's someone she trusts, of course.

Bare bodies pressed together, his heart beats steadily against her shoulder, a reminder of his mortality. She wonders if Lucius think about the age difference between them. If neither meet a premature demise, she could face almost two decades without him. It's unlikely she'll survive for that long, she knows. Her karma can't weigh in her favor, what with how many people she's slaughtered in Caesar's name, but she likes to think she'll have enough time to show him exactly how much he means to her.

As the remaining candles burn out one by one, Lucius counts the seconds between her breaths. With each flame that dies, she breathes a little more slowly, falling into sleep more comfortably with the security his hold provides.

 

In the early hours, when the inky blackness of night gives way to the first glimpse of morning, a patch of tumbleweed brushes against the bedroom window on it's journey to wherever the wind blows. Juno is startled from sleep, gasping sharply as her hand shoots towards her pistol on the bedside table, but Lucius' arms still form an unyielding shield around her body. As ferocious as she is on the battlefield, he feels her shaking, heart thundering as he tightens his grip around her.

"Sshhh," he says softly, one arm looping from her waist up to her shoulder in an effort to comfort her, and to hold her against him for as long as he deems fit. "Just the wind," he explains and for a moment, she is frozen, breathing hard as her body trembles, but then she seems to remember where she is, who she is, and retracts her arm, withdrawing into his embrace.

Juno turns so she can bury her face in his neck. His skin is warm and soothing and they stay like that until the sun rises and the day begins. She could weather an atomic blast in his arms, she was certain. Even though she still feels the eyes of the men upon her in the camp, she is less afraid when her weary mind and body force her to rest. Lucius guards her all night long. He never lets go, content to spend an eternity protecting her dignity.

The Legion may see women as little more than slaves, but Juno is the exception. A worthy wife for a deceptively passionate man. What he feels is love. He's sure of it.


End file.
